Double date
by twistie2512
Summary: Beca hasn't seen Chloe since "THAT NIGHT". What happens when they run into each other again?


**Double Date**

 **Twistie**

 **Summary:**

Beca and Chloe haven't seen each other since THAT night

 **Work Text:**

"Beca, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec. I will be right down Jesse."

"You look nice." Says Jesse as he leans over and kisses Beca on the cheek. She was wearing a low cut, black fitting dress and high hells.

"Thanks. So who are we meeting?"

"He's this super rich investor that the studio wants to get. His name is Andrew Suttcliff, and they picked me and my super talented Music Producer girlfriend to win him over. So please, even though I love your sarcasm more than life itself, can we please try to play nice tonight?"

"Look Jesse, if you don't want me to go, or if I am an embarrassment to you, just tell me? I have plenty of things I could be doing. I don't really want to go anyway and I have a ton of work I have to get through."

"Beca, I am sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Well you know, I am a bit sick of feeling like I don't live up to your standards Jesse. I told you when we decided to come to LA together that I wasn't going to change, for you or for anybody. So if you still hold onto hope that you can mould me into some sort of Fairy Princess then we need to really reassess what we are doing here."

"No Beca, that's not what I want. I love you, you know that. I have asked you to marry me more times than I can count. And every time, you say no. And I am still here with you because this is where I want to be. Please can we get through tonight and then we'll talk. I am not embarrassed by you, I only wish that you would open up to me more and tell me how you feel. Sometimes I feel like a blind man walking around because I don't know what you want. I can't even remember the last time you told me you loved me back."

"Jesse?"

"And I don't care Beca, I don't, I have you and that's all I need and want. Please believe me. I am sorry about what I said and I didn't mean it. Can we please go out and have a nice night?" begs Jesse

"Sure Jesse" Beca walks up and pulls him in for a hug. She knew he was right, he has asked her to marry him many times, and she had said no each time. He has never asked why, just accepted her answer. She does feel guilty towards him because she knows exactly the last time she told Jesse that she loved him and that was before they moved to LA.

They were sitting in a VIP section of a crowed club waiting for Andrew Suttcilff to arrive. Beca and Jesse were just sitting there too scared to say anything to each other, in-case it started another argument. The music was loud enough to be heard in the VIPs section but not that loud that it would drown out conversation, Beca was sipping her drink and bobbing her head along with the music to lose herself in the beat.

Jesse is about to get up and drink instead of ordering through the waitress because he had a lot of pent up energy that he needed to get rid of, but as he stood a tall man with a nice smile stopped his progress and stuck out his hand. "Hi, you must be Jesse Swanson, I am Andrew Suttcliff, but please call me Andy."

Jessie smiled and took his hand. Yes, Hi I am Jesse and this is..." Jesse turns to point to Beca

"Beca Mitchell" Andrew said.

Beca gets up from her seat to take Andrew's hand. "I am a big fan Ms Mitchell, It is an honour to meet you."

"Please call me Beca and thank you." She smiles and takes a seat

"I didn't know you were together?" Andrew says

Jesse puffs out his chest "We have been together six years" he says with pride

"Congratulations" says Andrew "My girlfriend, who decided to stop at the little ladies room, she wanted to freshen up, anyway we have been together for a year and a half. She's pretty special. You will see when she decides to ..." he looks over his shoulder "Ah there she is."

Beca and Jesse both look up at the same time and there standing frozen on the stairs is Chloe. Chloe's eyes are fixed on Beca. Andrew raises himself to take Chloe's hand and turns to introduce her but as he starts to speak Jesse jumps out of his seat and grabs Chloe in a hug, "Oh my god Chloe, I can't believe it's you."

Chloe lets her eyes drift from Beca and gives Jesse a hug and a smile. "Jesse, it's so good to see you. I didn't know we were meeting up with you."

"I know, how weird is this." He lets her go from the hug

Chloe turns to Beca "Hey Beca"

Beca gets up from her seat and gives Chloe a quick hug and pulls back. "Hey Chloe."

"Oh my god" Andrew breaks in, "I can't believe you all know each other." He says as he takes a seat. Chloe takes the seat between him and Beca. Chloe tries really hard not to look at Beca and Beca tries really hard not to look at Chloe. "How do you all know each other?" Andrew continues

Jesse now perfectly clam, and feels that tonight could not possibly go wrong speaks up like an excited puppy. "We all went to college together."

Andrew turns to Chloe and says "You never told me you knew Beca Mitchell, and you know what a big fan I am."

Chloe looks embarrassed "Well you know I didn't want to name drop." Chloe chances a look at Beca and Beca is still looking at Andrew.

Jesse who can't feel the tension, even if it come up and smacked him on the head keeps talking "Oh yeah we all used to be in A Capella groups, I was in the Treble Makers and Beca and Chloe were in the Bellas. Our groups were rivals, they were an all girl group and I was in an all boy group. It was awesome, and we all became really good friends even though we were rivals. Didn't Chloe ever mention The Barden Bellas became World Champions?"

"No" answers Andrew, "Chloe didn't even tell me she could sing."

"Really?" Beca finally speaks and she looks at Chloe. "She has a great voice and when we were living together at the Bella's house, you couldn't get her to stop singing."

Chloe blushes as Andrew looks at her "Well you know, wasn't much need to sing working behind a bar."

"You were working in a bar?" asks Beca

"Funny Chloe's mentioned that, that's where we meet. Chloe was working in an Erotic dancing Club where this sleaze of a man took me to try and get me to invest in a Theme Park of all things."

Beca was looking straight at Chloe "You were working at as stripper?" with anger in her voice

Chloe goes to answer but Andrew beats her to it. "No Chloe wasn't a dancer, she was working behind the bar. She was the best thing to come out of the whole meeting." He says smiling at her. Chloe smiles back

Beca is still staring at Chloe.

"No Cynthia Rose had a friend who gave me the job when I left college. I wasn't sure where my head was at and what I wanted to do, so I asked CR and she got me the job that would pay well, I'd get good tips and I would be safe and looked after. It was a fun job. And then I meet Andrew and so I decided to put my teaching degree to use and now I work teaching grade school." Chloe says to Beca

"I'm gonna kill CR." Beca mumbles

"No" Chloe says getting pissed off, "CR was there when I needed a friend.

"Some friend." Says Beca

"Well yeah least she was there." Chloe shots back

Jesse and Andrew are both looking between Beca and Chloe who were basically sitting there just glaring at each other when Jesse tries to lighten the mood "So what Theme was this guys Theme Park going to be?"

Andrew and Jesse hit it off like a house on fire and didn't notice that Chloe and Beca were just sitting there not talking. Andrew and Jesse kept buying drinks. Chloe chose not to drink where as Beca decided that drinking was the only way she was going to make it through the night.

Beca being a lightweight when it came to drinking tried to make conversation with Chloe first. "Chlo?"

"Don't call me that." Chloe says hushed

"Come on Chlo, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you Beca."

Beca tries again "Chlo I am so sorry."

"It's a little late for that isn't it."

Andrew and Jesse were very drunk and leaning against each other laughing their heads off, they are oblivious to the tension at the other end of the table. Chloe gets up and grabs Andrew, trying not show just how upset she was, "Andy honey, I think it's time we go?"

Andrew looks up and smiles "Sure Chloe." Chloe helps him stand. "Jesse my man, give me a call, we will talk more ok."

Jesse looks up and smiles and gets up to give Andrew a hug. Then he gives Chloe a hug "It was really good to see you Chloe."

"You to Jesse." Chloe doesn't even look back at Beca

Beca just watches them leave "Come on Jesse, time for us to head home too." Says Beca

Beca and Jesse get home and fall onto their bed, letting the alcohol they consumed lull them into sleep.

Jesse woke up in a better state than Beca but that was probably because she had spent the night having nightmares about Chloe.

"Beca can you believe that Chloe was there last night and dating Andrew. He's a great guy. He is perfect for her. "

All Beca could do was make some sort of noise to show that she heard him.

"I mean come on, what were the chances of that happening. I know you lost contact with Chloe but Andrew seemed like he was keen on investing and that will mean you and Chloe can catch up. It is meant to be. I feel good about this."

Again all Beca could managed was a grunt. Last night had not been fun for her. It was her own fault and she knew that. Chloe sure as hell didn't seem to want to catch up, and she couldn't blame her.

Beca woke a few hours later feeling better. Not her soul but at least her head. All she had dreamt about was blue eyes and the hurt she had seen in them. Jesse seemed to be out which was good because Beca wanted to make a phone call. She dialled the number and waited for it to answer.

"Hello."

"What the fuck CR?" screamed Beca

"Well hello to you too Cap." Replied CR

"You got Chloe a job in a fucking strip joint?"

"Hey hold a sec, what's going on?" CR asked confused

"You got Chloe a job in a strip Club CR, why would you do that?"

"I did that because Chloe needed a friend and asked me for help."

"So that's what you did to help?"

"Your one to talk Beca, if you hadn't of hurt Chloe like you did, maybe she wouldn't have been as fucked up as she was. Yes, I know everything that happened and what you did was the most FUCKED up thing I have ever heard. I mean who are you? The Beca I knew would never have done such a shitty thing especially to Chloe. So Chloe turned to me for help. I got her a job at my cousin's strip club where she could work and feel safe while she tried to recover from what you did to her. So you want to be ringing me and yelling at me for being there for her. Then Fuck you." CR yelled

"You're right I am sorry CR." Beca says quietly

"You should be." A long pause "Beca what happened?"

"I ran into Chloe last night."

"Oh. Bet that didn't go well?"

"No it didn't."

"Can you blame her?" asks CR

"No I can't." Answers Beca

"Do you want to talk about it? Asks CR

"Yeah I do." Answers Beca truthfully. It's probably the most truthful thing she has said in years. "Are you free in a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, come to the club, this is the address. I will see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah CR and thanks." Says Beca

"So this is where Chloe worked?" asks Beca as she takes a seat.

"Yeah my cousin owns it, and he's a good guy. He takes care of his girls and they don't do anything they don't want to do. If they want to dance they can, if they want to just pour drinks, then that's what they do. Chloe needed something and this ended up being that something. She was only here a few months before she met Andrew, and he seemed nice."

"So you have met him?" asks Beca

"A few times, after he met Chloe that first time, he kept coming back. She wasn't keen on him at first but his persistence paid off."

"Does she, you know, love him?" asks Beca

"I don't know. She cares a lot about him though. And he has managed to bring some of the old Chloe back out, you know. I thought she was gone forever. She was just so broken. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You already know."

"Tell me your side of the story."

"You know I have never talked about this with anyone?" says Beca

"You can trust me." States CR

"I know." Beca takes a few breaths and begins. "It was the last night in the Bella's house before we all moved out. Everyone had gone to bed so me and Chloe were laying on her bed talking. We were mucking around like we always do and I was tickling her and had her pinned underneath, and suddenly the air in the room seemed to change, I was looking in her eyes and I told her that I loved her and then I kissed her. I pulled back from the kiss not believing that I had said that out loud and that I had kissed her. I was just sitting on top of her looking at her.

She was just looking at me with those big blue eyes as if she was trying read me. Then she tells me she loves me too and pulls me down for another kiss. Well of course things progressed and we ended up sleeping together. It was beautiful and magic and everything I had hoped."

"Then why did you do it?" asks CR

"What get up and leave without even a goodbye?"

"Yeah."

"I was scared. Scared because I realised that I was madly and deeply in love with her. That every breathe I had taken in the last four years was to make her happy. That everything I had been telling myself about us just being good friends was a lie. I had just cheated on my boyfriend that I had being lying to by telling him that I loved him. I had made plans to move to LA with him. I wasn't good enough for her. Then everything just exploded in my heart and in my head and the same time. I didn't know how to cope with it all."

"So just up and leaving, without a word, you thought that was the smart move?"

"I never said it was smart." Answers Beca "I thought Chloe would be ok, you know. She had said she wanted to experiment and I thought at least I had given her that."

"You are such an idiot. Chloe had been in love with you since that first year of the Bellas, that's why she failed Russian Lit three times?"

"She said it was to stay a Bella?"

"She failed because of the Bellas but the main reason was for you. Beca, Chloe and I spent a lot of hours talking about you. These feelings were new for her too. She had never felt this way about another woman before. So when you were at the radio station, she spent a lot of time with me." CR explained

"Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you?" ask Beca

"It wasn't my place. Chloe needed me then and then she needed me when you broke her heart. But really I thought you would have come to your senses long before we graduated and accepted the fact that you loved her too."

"I didn't know I loved her." Sulks Beca

"Yeah, you did, you were just too gutless to do anything about. Everyone could see it. We even had a pool going about when it would happen. But time just kept passing without you growing a pair and doing something about it. And then you finally do and you break her. Beca I have never seen Chloe so broken. If she hadn't of stopped me, I was so going to kick your arse. Even after you hurting her that badly she was still protecting you." Says CR

"She should have let you."

"Yeah, she should of, and I can't say that I still don't want too."

"I don't blame you." Says Beca

"How did you let it get so bad? You could have talked to me." Suggest CR

"I didn't know how too. You know I was never good with talking especially about feelings. I would have talked to Chloe but with Chloe being the problem, sort of made me feel there was nowhere for me to go."

"You are such a dick." States CR

"I know." replies Beca

"How do I fix this?" asks Beca

"I don't know if you can." Answers CR

"Does she still talk about me?" asks Beca

"No. Do you still love her?"

"I never stopped."

"Well this is quite a mess. Are you still with Jesse?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he is easy." Answers Beca

"And is that enough?"

"It never was. I am such a bitch, I hurt Chloe, I am hurting Jesse and I am about to hurt him even more now that I know what I have to do. Chloe is too good for me."

"Yes she is. But the old Beca, the Beca I knew years ago or the new Beca who is willing to fight for what she believes in is good enough for Chloe. But I promise you Beca if you hurt her again, she won't be able to stop me next time from kicking your arse." Says CR

"If I hurt her again, I will come here to save you having to look for me, OK."

"OK." Smiles CR "So what's your first move?"

"Jesse, I am sorry." Says Beca

"Years Beca, years we have been together and all you can say is sorry."

"I don't know what else I can say Jesse, I didn't mean to hurt you and I am sorry. But this isn't what I want and it's not fair to keep pretending that it is. You deserve to be loved by someone who can love you as much as you do them, and I am not that person."

"Beca I know you don't love me as much as I love you, but I don't care. I have always known, but it's enough for me."

"No Jesse it's not and you can tell yourself it is but your just lying to yourself and me. I'm leaving and it's for the best. I will pick up my stuff when you are at work. "

"Beca!"

"Bye Jesse." She closes the door as she leaves

"Hi Andrew thanks for meeting with me." Says Beca

"As if I could say no to my favourite Music Producer?"

"Funny you should say that I happen to have a signed copy of my next CD that is being released next week." Beca hands over the CD

"Well if you are trying to get me to invest is Jesse's next project, the papers were signed today." Says Andrew with a big smile on his face as he looks over the CD  
"Well I am glad about that but that's not why I am here."

"No, then what can I help you with?" asks Andrew

"Chloe." States Beca

"Chloe?" asks Andrew

"Yeah a couple of years ago we had a falling out and I want to try and fix things. I know it's a lot to ask but I was wondering if you could help?"

"Help how?"

"Well I was wondering if you could make a dinner date with Chloe but instead of going on the date I would go instead. She is ignoring my calls and I don't know really what else to do. You know how stubborn she can be."

"Yes I do and I am sorry but I can't betray Chloe like that. I care about her too much."

"Fair enough and I am sort of glad you said that. It's nice to know that she has you and that you care about her so much."

"I do. Here's your CD back."

"Nah keep it, I mean you're a fan right." Asks Beca with a smirk

""Yes I am."

"Then enjoy just don't let anyone else hear it till next week. OK."

"OK, thanks."

"See you Andrew."

"See you Beca. Good luck with Chloe."

"Thanks. I am going to need it."

Beca thinks at least if she can't win Chloe back then at least she would be with someone who cared so much about her. It's a bit of a shame she is trying to steal his girl.

"Beca what are you doing here?" asks Chloe

"Waiting." Answers Beca

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to talk to me."

"So you have been sitting in my school car park every day waiting for me to talk to you?"

"Yes."

"Well stop it. I have been getting complaints and I will lose my job."

"Then have a coffee with me after work?"

"And why would I want to do that?" asks Chloe

"So you don't lose your job?" answers Beca

"I could say that I will met you and then not turn up."

"And then I'll be back tomorrow."

"Beca."

"Chloe I just want a chance to talk."

"You don't deserve one."

"I know." Answers Beca "But please after we talk and you never want to see me again. I will leave you in peace. But I can't right now."

"Fine, tomorrow, I will meet you at this cafe." Chloe writes down the address and gives it to Beca

"See you tomorrow." Says Beca with a smile

Chloe just walks back into the school.

Beca is at the cafe early, an hour early. There was no way that she would take the chance and miss Chloe. She sees Chloe head towards the door and sits up straight in her chair. Chloe looks beautiful as she walks in and takes a seat across from Beca.

"Hi." Beca starts

Chloe just looks at her.

"Chloe I am sorry." Says Beca

"What for telling me you love me, then fucking me and leaving in the middle of the night like a coward."'

"Yes." Beca answers

Chloe just scoffs "Right if that's all, Good bye Beca."

Chloe goes to stand but Beca grabs her arm. "You said you would give me a chance to talk."

"What else can you say to make up for what you did?" Asks Chloe

"I don't know if there is anything I can say, but please just let me talk?"

"Fine." Chloe says and sits back

"Ok." Starts Beca, "when I said I loved you, I meant it, with all my heart and when I kissed you it was because I wanted to do that too. I was scared that I would never have the chance again with it being our last night together. And there was no way that I thought you would ever feel the same way for me that I felt for you. I mean look at you. You are the sun, moon and Christmas wrapped up in one package. I didn't think there was anybody on earth that was good enough for you. And then there is me, darkness, shadows, gloom. I'm the Christmas Grinch. How could someone like me be worthy of you when no one is worthy of you.

I had never felt that way before. I mean being in love with a woman yes but being in love at all scared me. I had known that what I felt for Jesse wasn't love because it never compared to how I felt towards you. I had tried so hard to push down all these feelings I had towards you and pretend that they didn't exists. But they did and then when I told you I loved you and you said it back. Everything inside just erupted, joy, happiness and hope. And so no, I didn't just fuck you that night. I made love to you. I know what I did after wards made it feel cheap and dirty but I didn't mean for it to feel like that.

I was scared that loving me would bring you down. You deserved so much more than what I am, who I am. And I was afraid that one day you would wake up and see me for who I am and leave." Beca paused to take a breath.

"Don't you think that was my call?" asks Chloe

"What?" asks Beca

"You are so stupid Beca, you say that I was the sun and moon and Christmas wrapped in one package. You were my sun, moon and Christmas. I knew you. Inside and out. I know your dark places, I also know your sunny ones too. You talk about being afraid that you aren't good enough for me, don't you think I felt the same. I knew from the first time I heard you music that you were going to become a huge success. And here I was failing Russian Lit just so I could keep singing. I mean why would you want to be with someone who couldn't make up their mind and too scared to leave school and go out into the real world."

"Is being a Bella the only reason you failed Russian Lit?"

"No being a Bella was just an excuse or something in between, if I stayed a Bella, I got to hang around with you more. I got to be with you even if it was just your best friend. I didn't care about a future that didn't include you in it. And that was the only way I knew that I could be with you, without telling you."

"Why didn't you tell me Chlo?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe snaps back

Beca can't reply. She knows her answer is the same one Chloe has and it was the fear of losing the other. They sit there in silence.

Chloe breaks the silence "What you did Beca, it broke me. Something inside me died, I can never allow myself to give my heart completely to someone again. If it hadn't been for CR. I don't know if I would still be here Beca." She whispers

"Chloe I am so, so sorry, can I ever make it up to you?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." Answers Chloe

"Let me try?" Begged Beca

"I can't. I just can't. Everything still hurts too much. I have to go."

Chloe gets up and walks out. Beca tries to call after her but Chloe doesn't turn around but Beca sees that Chloe is wiping as her eyes as she leaves.

Chloe waits for the phone to be answered.

"Hello"

"Andrew thank you for the flowers they are beautiful." Says Chloe

"What flowers?" asks Andrew

"The red and yellow roses you sent me at work." Replies Chloe

"Honey, I sorry but I didn't send them. "

"Really?"

"Yeah sorry, but do I need to worry that someone is sending my girl flowers?"

"No no, I am sure it must be a mistake. Anyway don't worry about it. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yep, will pick you up at 8. Bye." Answers Andrew

"Bye" says Chloe

Chloe looks at the flowers and then grabs her computer. She types in the meaning of Roses in the search engine. Red Roses meant love which she already knew but Yellow Roses meant friendship. She wouldn't, Chloe thinks to herself about the flowers. They are beautiful flowers and even though she knows she should throw them out, she can't bring herself too. So keeps them on her desk.

The next day Chloe receives a jewellery box with a charm bracelet in it. The charms that dangled from the bracelet are a musical note, a little globe of the world, a heart, a tent and the letter B. It was silver and very beautiful. She had no doubt about whom it was from but chose to ignore it. She placed it in her top draw and locked it.

On the third day she received a jig saw puzzle of Copenhagen. She laughed at this. It was cute, but it had to stop. She picked up her phone and rang Beca's music studio.

"Beca Mitchell speaking."

"Beca this has to stop."

"What?"

"The gifts, they need to stop." Says Chloe

"It got you to talk to me again." Answers Beca

"Only to tell you to stop."

"Can't do that Chlo."

""Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I did that once and I have regretted it ever since. Am I am not going to do that again." Says Beca

"I am happy, I have moved on Beca. I am happy with Andrew. So please leave me alone."

"Tell me that you feel nothing for me Chloe, anything at all. Don't answers me now. But give yourself time to think about it. Really think about it. Think about how we have ended up back in each other's lives Chlo. We are meant to be, I know it in my soul. I fucked up when I hurt you, but I am not the same messed up kid I was then and I know what I want, and I want you. I will fight for you Chloe, with everything I have because I love you and I know you still love me."

"Beca"

"Please Chloe, just give yourself time, because I am willing to wait a lifetime. My heart is yours, you just have to be willing to accept it. And I promise I will never ever hurt you again."

Chloe doesn't say anything. "Chloe?" Beca asks not sure that Chloe is still there

"I'm here." Replies Chloe softly

"Will you think about Chlo?"

"I don't know if I can trust you Beca."

"I know Chloe, I do. That's why I want you to take time to really think about it, you know the possibility of us. I am asking for more than I deserve, I know that. But I can't help but wonder about how perfect we would be together. The way we were meant to be if I hadn't been such an idiot."

"Idiot is a bit of an understatement."Chloe sort of laughs

"I think it's the understatement of the century." Smiles Beca

"Ok." Says Chloe

"Ok, what?" asks Beca

"I will take the time."

"Thank you Chloe, I know I don't deserve this."

"You don't." Replies Chloe "But if I am going to do this, I really do need time. You can't contact me, you can't send me gifts. You need to give me the time I need."

"Anything Chlo. Anything you need. But Chloe before you go.."

"Yes?" asks Chloe

"I love you." Says Beca

"Beca."

"I know, but I needed you to know that while you're thinking. Because I mean it Chloe more than I have ever meant anything."

"Ok Beca, I am going, don't contact me. I will call you when I am done."

"Take care of yourself Chlo."

"You too Beca." Chloe hangs up

It had been a couple of weeks since Beca had last talked to Chloe but she wasn't going to break her promise to her. She couldn't. If she did she knew that Chloe would never trust her again, but she couldn't help but wonder so she decided to call the only person she could turn too.

"Hey CR." Says Beca

"Hey Beca, how are you?"

"Good, listen I was wondering if you had talked to Chloe?"

"Man, don't do this to me." Replies CR

"I'm not. I was just wondering if you had talked to her."

"I have."

"And has she said anything?"

"Beca I love you man, but I love Chloe too. This is something she has to work out herself and you said you would give her time."

"I know I just wanted to know that she is alright."

"She is." Answers CR

"Good then, ok. Thanks CR."

"That's OK Beca. I'll talk to you soon, yeah."

"Yeah. Oh and CR."

"Yep"

"No matter what she decides, you'll always be there for her won't you?"

"Always. And Beca I am always here for you too, ok."

"Thanks CR. Bye."

"Bye."

"You have a delivery MS Mitchell." Beca receptionist says through the intercom

"Can't you just sign for it?" asks Beca

"No, it needs to be delivered to you personally."

"Ok send them through."

Beca is signing paperwork when the door of her office opens. She hears something being placed on her desk and finishes signing the papers before she looks up. On her desk is an arrangement of Red and Yellow roses. She looks over and the delivery person and sees Chloe standing there.

"Hey." Is all Beca can get out

"Hey." Is all that Chloe says

"It's been three months." Says Beca

"It has been." Replies Chloe

Beca gets up from her desk and walks around the desk till she reaches the roses. She bends down and takes in their smell. "Nice flowers, Thank you."

"Well I read somewhere that Yellow roses mean friendship and Red Roses mean love."

"Funny I think I knew that." Beca smiles knowing that Chloe must of looked it up after receiving her own

"So?" asks Beca

"So" says Chloe "I was thinking that we, as in us, should you know see what happens next. That is if you still want too?"

"I do Chlo, I really do." Beca says taking a step towards Chloe

Chloe holds up her hand to stop Beca's progress. "So I was thinking that we are going to do this properly and take things slowly and by that I mean that you could take me out on a date."

Beca smiles the biggest smile that Chloe has ever seen on her face. "Sure, like do you want to go now?" asks Beca

Chloe laughs "No I have to get back to work, but what about tonight? You can pick me up at 8."

"Sure, great anything you want." Answers Beca

Chloe laughs again. "I have missed you Beca. I have missed my best friend." She says with a little sadness

"I have missed you to Chloe. But I promise, no more running ever. I am never letting you go again."

Chloe smiles "Then I'll see you at 8." And turns to leave

"Chloe!" Beca says

Chloe turns to find Beca has made it across the room in the speed of light to be standing right inside her personal bubble.

"I know you want to take it slow, and I am happy too, but I would really like to kiss you right now?"

Chloe puts her hand on Beca's cheek and leans in. "Your gonna have to earn it first." She says against Beca's ear. She pulls back and winks.

Beca flushed with the heat of having Chloe so close to her again just nods. Chloe loves that after all this time she can get Beca so worked up and flustered.

Chloe leaves the office making sure that she moves her hips in a way that she knows Beca just won't be able to take her eyes off her. And when she turns around she finds she was right. Beca is just glued to the same spot. "See you tonight." Chloe sings out

Beca stunned and sort of turned on right now just waves back because she is unable to form words. She rushes back into her office to start to plan for the date. She looks at the flowers again and notices a card. She gets up and picks up the card.

It reads I REALLY WANTED TO KISS YOU TOO.

Beca laughs, Chloe did know her better than anyone. And she knew that with time, they were going to be just fine.

The end


End file.
